


The Swirl of Life’s Got Me Covering My Eyes

by Butsinceimetyou



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, glee/moulin rouge crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those that have seen the film Moulin Rouge, this story does not follow exactly to that plot. Sebastian is loosely-based on Christian, Blaine is not based on a character from the film, and Kurt is loosely-based on Satine. (Does NOT involve Kurtbastian)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those that have seen the film Moulin Rouge, this story does not follow exactly to that plot. Sebastian is loosely-based on Christian, Blaine is not based on a character from the film, and Kurt is loosely-based on Satine. (Does NOT involve Kurtbastian)

It is Sebastian’s first night in Paris, when he sees him sitting at the piano in a dark blood-red suit, a crisp black shirt, and sleek black tie. There is glitter on the man’s cheeks, and black eye shadow framing his glistening hazel eyes. His bronze skin glows golden underneath the lights, and his carefully styled curls bounce as he moves and plays. Sebastian is entranced, unable to remove his sights from this gorgeous man, until, suddenly, he hears his name,

                “Sebastian?…Sebastian? SEBASTIAN!”

                “Hmm? What?…Oh, sorry, Nick.” Sebastian says, turning to his friend.

                Nick sighs, “That’s alright. I just wanted to get your attention before he comes out.” Nick says, his eyes glistening with excitement.

                “Who is this ‘he’ that you are referring to?” Sebastian asks, confusion laced between his brows.

                “ _The Sparkling Diamond.”_ Nick says with awe. Before Sebastian can respond, the lights go out, leaving only a spotlight pointed towards the ceiling where a swing is now descending. Upon the swing sits a beautiful man with chestnut hair, and piercing blue eyes. Music fills the room, and the beautiful man begins to sing with a voice that could easily be described as angelic. The man sings and the swing continues to descend. Suddenly, the spotlight catches a bit of the pianist’s face as the swing nears the stage. Plastered on Sebastian’s love-at-first-sight’s face is a look of longing. Longing and love, directed right up to this so-called, Sparkling Diamond. Simply capturing the man’s facial expression sends an ache down into the pit of Sebastian’s stomach. He knows there is not any chance that he could compete with the Sparkling Diamond.

                “Hey, Nick?”

                “…yeah?” Nick responds, distracted, as he continues to gaze at the Sparkling Diamond.

                “Who is the man playing the piano?” Sebastian asks, despite his epiphany that he has no chance with the man.

                “Hmmm?” Nick finally turns his head to Sebastian, “I’m sorry, what was your question?”

                “The pianist, what is his name?”                Sebastian asks again. Nick turns and squints in the direction of the stage, eyeing the man playing the keys,

                 “Oh, the guy in red? That’s Blaine Anderson. Why?”

                “Is he… is he, like, with the Sparkling Diamond?” Sebastian asks, silently cursing himself for the desperation in his voice. Nick barks out a laugh,

                “Oh god,” Nick chuckles, “god, no. Kurt would never be with him.” Sebastian can’t help but be taken aback by Nick’s response.

                “Well, what’s so wrong with him?” He bites out, somewhat upset.

                “Oh…well, nothing. He’s a really sweet guy, but, uh, he’s really into romance and such. I heard through the grapevine that he’s never slept with another man, or woman for that matter. One of those, ‘waiting for my true love’ types, you know? Kurt isn’t exactly the same way.” As he speaks, Nick notices his friend’s eyes drift back over to the piano. Sebastian looks so enthralled by the man in deep red. “I’ve never seen you look at someone like that, Sebastian.”

                Sebastian turns his head sharply, eyes wide, “Like… like what?”

                “Like love.” Nick says his voice soft. Sebastian is looking down at his lap, wringing his hands,

                “Do you think that perhaps… that maybe… I might have a chance with him?” Sebastian asks timidly.

                Nick smiles at his friend. Sebastian is the most romantic guy he knows. He writes the most beautiful love stories, the most heart-warming prose, but he has never been in love. “I think that there is never any harm in trying, my friend.” Nick says, clapping his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder.

—-

                The night goes on, performance after performance; Sebastian continues to have eyes only for Blaine. Just as the night comes to a close, Nick returns to the table after a round of dancing, with a smile on his face, “Come on,” he says to Sebastian, gesturing to him to get up.

                “Where are we going?” Sebastian asks, puzzled.

                “I want to introduce you to someone.” Nick tells him, with a mischievous smile on his face. As they walk down the concert hall, Sebastian can’t help but feel nervous. They reach the side of the stage, where there appears to be a door. Sebastian follows Nick through, into a long hallway, lined with a serious of doors, each with a different name printed on them. Nick then stops in front of one. The sign on this door reads, “Blaine Anderson.” Suddenly, Sebastian feels his nerves flare up- his stomach taking on an achy feeling. Nick knocks on the door, and then there is the response of a muffled, “come in.” As Nick opens the door, Sebastian takes a deep breath.

_x end of pt. 1_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this part being much shorter than the previous part.

  As Nick and Sebastian enter the dressing room, Sebastian spots the man that has held his attention for the past few hours seated comfortably on a mangy sofa on the far wall of the small room.

                If Sebastian thought Blaine Anderson was beautiful from afar, well, then he was truly something to behold up close.

                “Nick! I didn’t know you were here tonight.” Blaine said smiling at Sebastian’s friend, before turning to Sebastian, “and who is this?”

                “Blaine, I’d like you to meet my good friend, Sebastian Smythe. We went to school together, and he recently moved out here to be a writer. Sebastian, this is Blaine Anderson.” Nick said with a smirk in Sebastian’s direction. Sebastian gave Nick a quick glare, before smiling at Blaine,

                “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Anderson.” He says, extending his hand, trying to keep from shaking. Blaine shakes his hand with a laugh,

                “You, as well, but please call me Blaine. I’ve never been found of the formalities of titles and surnames.” Before Sebastian can respond, the dressing room door swung open, followed by the entrance of a lithe blonde man,

                “Blaine, are you coming to Thad’s tonight?” The man asks, before stuttering, “Nick!  I didn’t know you were here. Well, I mean I did, but I didn’t. Uh… what I mean is I saw you in the audience, but I figured you went home by now.” Sebastian notices a slight blush creeping up his friend’s neck,

                “Oh, uh, well I was introducing my friend Sebastian, here to Blaine. But, um, uh, obviously you two have plans, so we’ll get out of your hair.” Nick says stumbling. The blonde man seems to deflate at that before quickly straightening up, and turning to Sebastian,

                “Nick’s talked about you; it’s nice to put a face to a name. I’m Jeff, by the way.” Sebastian nods to him and smiles slightly, when Blaine finally speaks up,

                “Well, why don’t you two come with us to Thad’s?” Sebastian feels a small bit of hope clench in his stomach at the thought that Blaine may want to spend some time with him, but it quickly deflates when he notices Blaine’s eyes shifting between Nick and Jeff. He’s trying to help them get time together. Before he can say, no thank you, and except his slim to none chance with Blaine Anderson, Jeff starts jumping and smile, exclaiming, “Yes! Yes, come with us.”  Nick turns to him, with a hopeful look, and Sebastian cannot deny his oldest friend such pleasures, so he merely shrugs, and says, “So, where does this Thad live?”

x end chapter 2


End file.
